Yet Another Apocalypse
by Vaidah
Summary: It was read in a profecy that an apocalypse would come. The Angel Investigations gang are in major research mode. A dark-haired warrior from afar will come to aide them prevent the Earth's doom.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners. This story was written for the sole purpose of amusement and fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 of "Yet Another Apocalypse"  
  
Cordelia was staring in the mirror, her eyes  
  
reflected back at her and they looked tired. '3  
  
days,' she thought to herself. Angel Investigations  
  
had been swamped for the past three days. None of  
  
them had gotten more than two hours of sleep.  
  
Cordelia was startled when she heard a loud knocking  
  
coming from the main lobby. She emerged from the  
  
bathroom to see a gorgeous deliveryman standing by  
  
the front desk.  
  
"Hello," she said, fixing up her currently unruly  
  
hair. The deliveryman smiled showing a mouth full of  
  
pearly whites.  
  
"Can you sign for this package?" He said, never losing  
  
the smile and extending the pen to Cordelia.  
  
"I'm Cordelia," she said, never losing eye contact.  
  
She took the pen and signed the clipboard.  
  
"Tom," he said putting the pen away.  
  
"Hey Cor?" Gunn asked coming down the stairs. She  
  
turned to glance at Gunn and then returned her gaze to  
  
Tom, whose smile had turned to a frown. He looked  
  
away from her and rushed out of the Hyperion.  
  
"Was it something I said?" she mumbled to Gunn.  
  
"Nah," he said reaching for Cordelia's ear. "I think  
  
it's the green slime you've got all over you." He  
  
laughed as he showed her a huge glob he'd gotten from  
  
her hair.  
  
"Ewwww," she screeched rushing upstairs for the  
  
shower.  
  
Gunn laughed as she ran screaming. He looked at the  
  
package and called out to Wesley. Wesley came from  
  
the back office with a book in hand. "Package."  
  
Wesley walked over to the front desk, "Who is it  
  
from?"  
  
"Doesn't say..." Gunn picked up the small package.  
  
"It's heavy." Wesley took the box and started pulling  
  
at the tape. Once it was open he lifted out a  
  
tattered scroll.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jason climbed the stone steps leading up from the  
  
circus. As he made it to the top, he nearly tripped  
  
over a package that was sitting in the middle of the  
  
cramped foyer. He cursed before kneeling down to  
  
inspect the box. It was addressed to Jean-Claude. He  
  
sighed as he picked up the small box.  
  
"Damn," he mumbled. it was heavier than it looked and  
  
the bad assumption threw him slightly off balance. He  
  
went back down the stairs to put the package in a  
  
better spot where Jean-Claude would see it. He put  
  
the package on a glass coffee table in the front room  
  
and then ran back up the stairs and out so he could  
  
run his errands. 


	2. "Yet Another Apocalypse" Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners. This story was written for the sole purpose of amusement and fun.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2 of "Yet Another Apocalypse"  
  
Angel and Gunn walked swiftly towards the cemetery.  
  
There was a mausoleum full of vampires who were nesting there.  
  
"He said small, right?" Gunn asked. He repositioned  
  
the crossbow he had slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Angel replied. He also had a crossbow as well  
  
as numerous freshly sharpened stakes hidden within his  
  
clothing.  
  
"Could be Buffy gone brunette," Gunn teased. Wesley  
  
had already translated a portion of the scroll and  
  
everyone was eager for him to make some sense out of  
  
it.  
  
"A small, dark-haired warrior could be anyone," Angel  
  
muttered. Prophecies always annoyed him. Especially,  
  
those that referred to an apocalypse, like this one  
  
did. All they knew so far was that a group of 'Para'  
  
demons would instigate an apocalyptic battle.  
  
Supposedly, this mysterious warrior would aid them in  
  
preventing this battle.  
  
"It could also be…" Gunn started before Angel cut him  
  
off.  
  
"Your naming everyone we know isn't helping any.  
  
This person, most likely is someone we have not met  
  
before. I mean, no use in telling us one of our own  
  
is going to help us. They would anyway."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Gunn was  
  
itching to throw out his next speculation but was  
  
quieted when they approached the Mausoleum. Gunn  
  
stood off to the side while Angel kicked in the wooden door  
  
to the stone structure. They both entered to find five vampires surrounding a  
  
wooden table playing kitten poker.  
  
"Come on guys. You've been playing this game since  
  
the 1860's. I think it's time to move on," Angel  
  
quipped before shooting the nearest vamp with his  
  
crossbow. The next stake clicked into place as the  
  
other four vampires raced towards Angel and Gunn.  
  
They were too close now for Gunn to use his crossbow  
  
so he reached for his stake. Angel had drawn the  
  
other three vampires to the far corner while Gunn had  
  
his attention on the one in front of him  
  
Gunn and the vampire were circling one another, both in fighting stances. The vampire looked as if he had an entire bottle of gel in his hair. The vampire aimed  
  
a fist for Gunn's head. The shot was nice and wide giving  
  
Gunn an opening to the vampire's chest. He ducked the  
  
fist and plunged in with the stake.  
  
"What a waste of gel," Gunn said, watching the vampire  
  
turn to dust. He looked over to see Angel still  
  
throwing punches with two vampires. Gunn aimed his  
  
crossbow and dusted the vampire about to kick Angel in  
  
the back of the knees. Simultaneously Angel staked  
  
the other vampire.  
  
"All in a day's work," he said to Gunn, patting him on  
  
the back while Gunn tipped over the box of kittens.  
  
They all looked up at Angel with cute kitten eyes.  
  
"Oh, daddy," Gunn joked, "can we keep 'em?"  
  
"Maybe Conner…" Angel started.  
  
"I don't think so, man," Gunn said. "All we need are  
  
kittens running around the office."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's all Greek to me," Anita said looking at the  
  
scroll.  
  
"Definitely not Greek, ma petite," Jean-Claude replied  
  
softly. Anita, he and Asher were huddled around the  
  
coffee table where Jason put the package. Anita  
  
smiled at Jean-Claude's stating of the obvious.  
  
"So that's what Greek looks like," no one had noticed  
  
Jason's approach. He was leaning over Anita's  
  
shoulder and when she realized where the voice was  
  
coming from she jumped back. Both Jean-Claude and  
  
Asher glared at Jason.  
  
"Jeez," he said, "you try and make a joke…" he  
  
trailed off as he disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Anita looked at Jean-Claude who had returned his gaze  
  
to the scroll. "What now?" She asked. None of them  
  
really had any experience with scrolls, especially  
  
those not of a known language.  
  
"I know of a linguist," Jean-Claude said. "He  
  
specializes in non-human languages. Possibly he can  
  
shed some light on this mystery of ours."  
  
"How fun," Anita said.  
  
"What is, ma cheri?" Asher asked.  
  
"Translating nonsense for a living," she stood up and  
  
stretched. "Sounds boring."  
  
"To some, perhaps," Jean-Claude said. "And some might  
  
think that what you do for a living is boring."  
  
Anita let out a short 'HAH' and then sat on the  
  
couch. "Boring indeed." 


End file.
